


Too Young

by Fairylights4672



Series: Newtmas Oneshots aka procrastination station [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And Newt survived until the safe haven, And Vince doesn't get it, Apart from the fact that my poor baby needs his rest :'), But that's not particularly relevant or important, He aint convinced, M/M, Newt and Thomas are just in love, One Shot, i dunno, oh yeah, thats pretty much it, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylights4672/pseuds/Fairylights4672
Summary: "You're not in love with him. You can't be." I said slowly as if he were a young child. The boy seemed offended, stepping out of my grip."How would you know that?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. I scoffed, unbelieving at what was coming out of his mouth."Thomas, you'resoyoung. Too young to know what love is, and too young to feel it. There's no way you're in love with him, you're far too young." I shrugged simply."Why does age matter?" He frowned deeply, confused and skeptical.'"It just does, you can't be in love at your age." I shrugged simply. "You may like him, and have a crush, but you don't love him."





	Too Young

I sighed slightly, moving the box to rest up on top of the large crate of supplies. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and adjusted my sleeve, stuck to my forearm with sweat. Glancing up, I watched the world move on around me, as people began to carry the boxes onto the ship from the recently built dock, helping each other along and making pleasant conversation as they worked on in the sweltering heat.

"Vince." I turned at my name, raising my eyebrows to see Thomas, frowning at me. I smiled fondly at the boy who had managed to become like a son to me. Annoying, stubborn and reckless, but a good kid at heart, who only ever wanted the best for people. 

"How can I help Thomas?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my weight onto my other point, waiting expectantly.

"I just-" he sighed down at his feet, becoming almost frustrated. "Do I have to go on this raid?" His shoulders slumped slightly, as if he were pleading with me. I sighed, knowing that sooner of later this conversation was bound to happen.

It had been almost two months since we'd arrived in the safe haven, and Newt had barely made it. He'd spent the last two months recovering, and had one recently gotten back on his feet. However, since he had, he'd been a lot more active, and more or less back to his usual self, bar a few random spurts of loss of breath and the occasional dizzy spell.

However, Thomas had been worried sick, refusing to leave the blonds side for almost the entire time. But now, they were going on a raid for supplies, and I'd made a rota, Thomas being top of that list, along a few people he didn't know. Newt was supposed to be going with them, but had been seen as too unfit to go the first time around, settling on tagging along when it was their turn again.

Thomas, was _not_ happy. He'd clearly been worrying about leaving Newt alone for a week, and had seemingly decided that now was the best time to protest about the rota.

"Thomas, we have a rota." I said calmly, trying not to leave any room for argument in my tone.

"But he needs me!" The younger boy protested, making me sigh slightly at the desperation in his voice.

"He'll be fine Thomas." I motioned toward the blond. He was sat further up the beach, wandering around with his head down, clearly on the search for shells with Brenda and Gally. "He's on his feet just fine." I tried to reason.

"Vince," the boy almost whined like a lost puppy, _"Please."_

"Thomas-"

"Haven't you ever been in love?" He shot back immediately. The question had taken me aback. Of course I'd been in love. Everything had been different before the solar flares, but I wasn't sure what this had to do with anything Thomas was saying. 

"Of course I have." I frowned.

"Describe it to me," the brunette rambled slightly, seemingly excited by the prospect of me saying something other than 'no.'

"Uh-" I thought for a moment, "Well, they're everything to you. You'd do anything for them, take a bullet for them. They make you happy and make your heart flutter, and they make you feel a way, I mean- it's almost indescribable. You want to be with them all the time, you want to make sure they're happy, and that they're safe." I recounted, frowning confusedly at Thomas. He put his hands out toward me as if he'd made some kind of breakthrough, nodding furiously.

 _"Exactly."_ He nodded. "That's how I feel about Newt." he explained. I laughed heartedly, throwing my head back and placing a hand on my abdomen to lessen the ache that came from it when I'd laughed for too long. When I finally stopped laughing, Thomas was watching me, unsmiling, with a deep look of confusion etched on his brow.

"Thomas," I chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not in love with Newt." The brunette raised his eyebrows, skepticism and slight disgust coming onto his features.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not in love with him. You can't be." I said slowly as if he were a young child. The boy seemed offended, stepping out of my grip.

"How would you know that?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. I scoffed, unbelieving at what was coming out of his mouth.

"Thomas, you're _so_ young. Too young to know what love is, and too young to feel it. There's no way you're in love with him, you're far too young." I shrugged simply. 

"Why does age matter?" He frowned deeply, confused and skeptical.

'"It just does, you can't be in love at your age." I shrugged simply. "You may like him, and have a crush, but you don't love him."

"He's my boyfriend. I think I'd know if I loved him." It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was coming to the end of Thomas' very, _very_ short fuse. And I was too tired to deal with that today.

"Whatever you say." I gave in, "It doesn't change the fact that you're still getting on that boat in an hour and Newt has to stay here."

"Asshole." The boy grumbled, sulkily turning on his heel and trudging back up the beach.

-

'Vince." I felt a soft tap on my shoulder, and I turned from where I was calculating ration levels in a worn notebook, to see a restless Newt. He was still slightly pale and thin from the disease that had ridden his body for months, and he was looking quite sheepish.

"Newt."

"I was just wondering, if there was anything for me to do." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Why?" I frowned, placing my pencil in my notebook as a bookmark and closing it, placing it beside me and taking my feet from the log in front of me, offering him a seat. The boy sighed slightly, sitting opposite me and immediately beginning to pick at his nails. 

"I just need a distraction," the boy explained to his nails, avoiding eye contact at all costs. If I was right, I'd say Newt looked quite embarrassed, only intriguing me more.

"From what?"

"It's just Tommy," he murmured lowly, sighing slightly at the name, "I can't stop thinking about him, I'm just worried and shit." he shrugged. I sighed slightly. These boys would be the death of me.

"He'll be just fine Newt." I waved him off. Comfort and support weren't my fortes, especially not to hormonal teenage boys. "Why, I'm surprised you haven't moved on whilst he's been gone." I chuckled lowly, more to myself than the blond in front of me, who looked very confused.

"What? Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, because you're teenagers, you cheat on each other and have sex and shit." I shrugged. Newt only frowned deeply at me, cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"I would never cheat on Tommy, I love him." he nodded, as if trying to get me to understand. Unfortunately, it only frustrated me more. They couldn't possibly love each other; I know I wasn't in love until lost after my teenage years. When I was a teenager, everyone cheated, went behind the others backs and had no regard for their partners feelings whatsoever. I was only trying to help when I told the boys that they didn't love each other, it would be easier for them when things undoubtedly came to an end.

"You don't." I sighed.

"I dont?" He repeated back to me, blinking in confusion.

"You don't love him." I elaborated, surprise creeping onto Newt's face.

"Don't I?" He frowned, sounding more confused with himself than my statement.

"No, you're too young." I shrugged, earning a scoff, making me raise my eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"We're too young for a lot of things Vince." The blond shrugged simply, remaining a lot calmer and patient with me than his hot-headed boyfriend had been. "We were too young to be put through the maze trials, too young to watch our friends die in front of us, too young to have to leave people behind, give them the gun to kill themselves with, and too young to die, but, that didn't stop us." he shrugged. I hummed in acknowledgment, still not convinced. I still didn't think it was the same thing, Besides, those things had happened, and didn't rely on age. Whereas love was a feeling, a feeling that could only be felt when you were a matured adult. "Don't we deserve love?" He continued.

"Of course," I nodded, "But you're too young to know what it feels like. You may like him, a lot, but you don't love him. Love means wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, and I know you'll say that you do, but, if you really think about it, you probably don't. Soon enough, you'll get bored of each other, and it'll die out. It'll be  few more years before you can really understand what love means." I explained factually, the blond frowning at me deeply.

"Well, if this isn't love, I don't really care. Cuz, whatever feeling it is, I want it to stay. It makes me so happy. _He_ makes me happy."

"Well, for your sake, I hope it makes you happy whilst it lasts."

"Thanks, I guess." he laughed softly.

-

A week later, and Newt was pacing back and forth. I watched from the mouth of my hut, eyeing the impatient boy nibbling on his nails, glancing up every now and then for the boat to appear on the horizon.

"Newt, there's no point worrying about him, he'll be here soon." I tried to reason with him, only earning a huff back.

"Easier said than done." he grumbled.

"You know he'll be here, it's Thomas, he'll be fine." I retorted calmly, watching the boy pace as if it were a tennis match.

"I know that," he sighed exasperatedly, running a hand over his face, "but this is the longest we've ever been apart for." his voice dropped lowly, and I frowned. I suppose I hadn't thought about that; no wonder the blond was running high on anxiety.

"Well, they're here." The large ship on the horizon had me pointing toward it, the blonds head shooting up, practically gasping with excitement and nerves, and he almost took off running, before I grabbed him by the wrist sternly, earning a deathly glare and a groan of protest. "No running Newt, you don't wanna bust any stitches or make yourself feel any worse."

"It's been two bloody months. I'm _fine._ " he protested, with an eye roll.

"You know if Thomas was here, he'd be saying the same thing." I pulled on him, earning a slump of the shoulders.

"Don't play that card." he muttered. Sighing, I let go of his wrist sharply, keeping my eyes on him to make sure he knew I wasn't fucking about. He threw his head back and groaned, before beginning to trudge toward the dock, as I followed.

-

The blond got more and more restless as time went on, and he bit his nails impatiently, watching as the boat got closer, apparently painstakingly slowly. I was fairly certain he was about to commit a murder with anticipation and annoyance, when the large ship got close enough to see the faces peaking over the railings.

Thomas was there, grinning down at his boyfriend with a wave. The other boy gasped into a huge grin, waving privately to the other boy on the boat, earning a wave back. Newt bit his lip happily, in a fruitless attempt to make his smile smaller as his cheeks flushed. I watch, frowning. I was sightly confused as to what specifically had made Newt smile and blush like that. It couldn't have just been the simple act of seeing Thomas again, could it?

No. Couldn't be. 

The boat got closer, and Newt almost started bouncing up and down with excitement. Pocketing my hands, I frowned slightly at the excitable blond, who's eyes were still set on the slowly approaching ship.

"What's gotten you so excited?" I chuckled, the blond managing to tear his gaze away from the boat in front of him, only to grin at me.

"Tommy!" He pointed to the boat, where the faces had disappeared, probably having gone below deck to get last minute things and supplies sorted and ready to be transported off of the ship.

"Well, yeah. He's ok, like I said he would be, but I still don't understand why you blushed and smiled like that." I admitted, watching the boy blink at me, seemingly in confusion, as if he couldn't understand why I wasn't excited.

"I haven't seen him in a week. I missed him, a lot. I just want to see him again." he shrugged simply, still not managing to wipe the smile off of his face completely.

"Well you just saw him, didn't you?" I challenged, making him laugh loudly.

"No," he scoffed. "I want to be able to talk to him, and kiss him and stuff. Ya know, I missed him a lot? Because I love him?" He explained, continuing before I could open my mouth, "Don't tell me I don't, that's just my opinion." he saved me the breath with a hand.

"I see." I hummed, turning back toward the boat, which had just docked. Newt turned back too, breath catching in his throat, as he began to chew on his nails again. The rope was tied down, docking the boat until further notice. The plank hit the dock with a soft thump, but Thomas was out before that.

Newt took off running before I could catch ahold of him, leaving me alone and blinking after him. 

The two boys hit each other half way, the brunette sweeping his boyfriend clean off his feet with a happy laugh. Newt grinned from ear to ear, grabbing the brunette into a tight embrace. Thomas buried his head into the boys shoulder, squeezing him tightly and closing his eyes, breathing in the scent he had missed so dearly. 

Then he pulled back, Newt immediately taking the brunettes face between his palms, moving it around to check for scratches or cuts. They were muttering lowly to each other, Thomas vaguely motioning toward his left forearm. The other boy immediately had his hands around it, pulling up the fabric carefully. A long gash was revealed, which the two exchanged a few words over, ending with Newt nodding and Thomas kissing him gently on the crown of the head.

The blond jerked his head upward, pressing his lips to his boyfriends before Thomas had the chance to move away, palms cupping his cheeks tenderly. The brunette soon repeated the motion, holding Newt close by his face, as their lips slowly slid over each other. Newt drew back first, the brunette still keeping his palms on the blonds cheeks as he murmured to him, the blond nodding a few times, making the brunette smile.

Thomas' hands dropped, and he took ahold of Newt's hand and squeezing tightly.

"Come on, we need to get you some anti-bac." I heard Newt order, pulling his boyfriend back up the dock. I watched the two of them together, the blond leading with a purpose: To fix his boyfriends arm. Meanwhile, Thomas was staring off into Newt lovingly, absent-minded smile tracing over his lips.

And then it hit me.

_They were really in love._

These teenagers weren't like teenagers I used to know, I knew that. But I supposed I had always assumed they were the same when it came to love life. Experimental, callous and unforgiving. When I was growing up, everyone cheated, and if you hadn't slept with at least three people, you weren't worth talking too. _That_ wasn't love.

But, there was something different with Newt and Thomas. The way they looked after each other, looked at each other and put each others safety and wellbeing over the need to have touch. I truly believed that the two had never even _thought_ about cheating on each other, and on the most part, acted as if they'd been married for the last forty years.

The first thing they had done, instead of kissing, when Newt had told me that he'd been craving touch, was to check if eachother were alright. They were honest with eachother; Thomas hadn't tried to hide his injury from Newt just to keep him from worrying. As for the blond, he'd taken it seriously, and put Thomas' safety before any of his own needs for affection. 

Some may have called that basic human decency, but was it really basic when it was almost rare to find?

Part of me still wonders wether I should apologise for telling them that they weren't in love, but then I remember that I don't have too. They knew they were in love, and they weren't going to let anyone elses opinions change what they knew as fact. They were waiting for me to realise that I was wrong, because they knew all along.

They knew they were in love.

They knew they were too young.

But they'd decided that their love wasn't any less valid because they weren't older.

And they weren't too young to know that they'd have each other, no matter what happened.

Just like they always had.


End file.
